


Dead Plants

by EmBeanWrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBeanWrites/pseuds/EmBeanWrites
Summary: Just a short a sweet one shot with the best boy
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Kudos: 56





	Dead Plants

Connor didn’t particularly like lying to (Y/n), but over time he learned that sometimes small lies are beneficial. He cares about her wellbeing way before the two of them had started dating, but he never thought it would go this far. 

She could not keep a single plant alive, no matter how hard she seemed to try. When Connor first came over he watched her frown at an Athyrium filix-femina. The plant was dying from being overwatered, but he watched her as she gave it more water. She seemed satisfied and convinced that was the answer. The plant was dead within the week much to her dismay. 

At first, Connor thought that she just wasn’t used to having plants, but it seemed every time he came over, she had a brand new one or one that was nearly dead. Every time one died, she seemed genuinely upset. Up first Connor tried to help her take care of the plants, but no matter what the two of you tried they always died. 

She had given Connor a key to her apartment a couple of months into their relationship, justifying it by telling him if he ever gets tired of Hank’s he can come over and not have to worry if she’s home. 

Normally, Connor would accompany Hank during his lunch break, but today he ran to a crafting store. Having memorized the kind of plant she currently had, he found a plant that was nearly identical except for the fact it was fake. Knowing she was still at work, he went to her apartment and changed the plants. He felt a twinge of guilt getting rid of the real plant, but what she didn’t know couldn’t hurt, right? 

“Wow, this is the longest I’ve had a plant stay alive!” She remarked. Currently, she and Connor were cuddling on the couch, which had become one of Connor’s favorite ways to relax. He felt her shuffle as she looked at him with eyes full of worry. “Whatcha thinking about?” 

“Nothing, why?” She gave him a small smile and tapped the LED on his temple. 

“It’s been yellow since I got home.” She commented, her smile quickly turned into a frown. “Did I do something wrong?” He tensed. 

“No of course not. I…” He cleared his throat even if it was unnecessary. “Is it wrong to lie to someone if the lie protects them?” She laid her head back down on his chest and he went back to rubbing slow circles on her arm.

“I think it depends on the situation. Got something to tell me, Con?” She teased. He gave her a small smile. “It’s alright, Connor. I’ve already figured it out.”

“Wait what?” She giggled and snuggled closer. 

“Connor, I’ve had plants my whole life. I know that you replaced my plant. You may be a detective but you’re not sneaky.” Connor was surprised and could barely believe it took her less than an hour to figure it out. He thought he bought himself at least a couple weeks. 

“You’re not mad?” He asked softly, She put her chin on his chest and gently reached up and kissed him on the jaw. 

“Nah, it’s kind of sweet.” She sighed. “I doubt that fern would’ve lasted another week. It’s nice that you went through that trouble for me.” He gave her a shaky smile and kissed her nose. 

“I’m glad you find it sweet.” 

“Anything you do is sweet. You’re sweet like sugar.” She said with a giggle. “Maybe, if you want...you could moveinandhelpmetakecareofmyplants?” She asked quickly. 

“I’m sorry could you repeat that.” Connor teased, watching her face turn bright red. She gently hit his chest. He laughed, as she got up and straddled him, giving him a smirk. Seeming to gain confidence as she noticed the bright blue blush taking over his cheeks. 

“I asked, if you wanted to move in with me and help me take care of my plants.” Connor sat up to meet her and gently kissed her nose. 

“I’d love to move in, but I think maybe you should stick with fake plants for the time being.” She laughed and hugged Connor. 

“I don’t know, I feel like with your help I could do anything.” He smiled and leaned his forehead against her’s. She gently ran her finger in a circle over his LED. “Blue again.” She murmured with a smile. He took her head and pressed a kiss to it. 

“I love you.” He whispered. 

“I love you too.” 

“Are you sure we can’t get another plant?” Connor chuckled and pulled her back down so she was laying completely on top of him, chest to chest. 

“Maybe, let’s see how long the fake plant lasts.” Connor watches her roll her eyes and stifle a giggle. She let out a content sigh and laid her head down, Connor kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. At least now he knew he wasn’t very sneaky.


End file.
